


Their First Year

by NightwingsAngel



Series: Turbulance [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Batfamily Feels, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9861239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightwingsAngel/pseuds/NightwingsAngel
Summary: Takes place after Their Reason series. Jason and Dick are now together but with Jason returning to Star City and Dick remaining in Gotham, they're in for a whole new adventure. Will their first year together be easy or will they call the whole thing off before it really begins?





	1. Return to Star City

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the slow start to this. I promise the up coming chapter will be more entertaining, I just had to get Jason back in Star City and set the mood :) 
> 
> Also, I've had a killer headache all day so I din't really proof read this and I couldn't think of how to tag this story so I'll add tags later and if you find any horrible, brain hurting, errors let me know and I'll fix them.

Jason sighed wearily as he unlocked the door to his apartment in Star City. The flight into town had been bearable, but uncomfortable as Bruce had insisted that he take the family jet. He had half a mind to ignore the patriarch and purchase a normal ticket from a normal airport in Gotham, but Dick had praised Bruce’s idea and Jason hadn’t had the heart to say anything that could wipe that smile off his boyfriend’s face.

                He’d wanted to leave Gotham quietly. His plans to slip by Roy’s place one last time while in the city and then leaving without anyone accompanying him had been crushed when Dick had practically attached himself to Jason. For the last two days that Jason was in Gotham, Dick had become his ever-present shadow. He’d clung to Jason in a way that made the younger man very much aware of how much the blue bird hadn’t wanted him to leave. Of course, he’d known Dick was against the idea of him returning to Star City since he’d told him there’d been a chance of it, but Jason had to return and Dick -despite his recent behavior -had come to terms with it. Besides, it wasn’t like Jason was planning on being gone for good. He’d return to Gotham, once he’d gotten everything in Star City sorted out.

                Truth was, even though he’d told Dick that the reason for his return was that he enjoyed the civilian life he’d found outside of Gotham, he was scared. Him and Dick…they made a good couple in theory, but the execution of such an idea was much harder than some would expect. Jason was a violent, broken being and Dick was perfection. At least, that’s how Jason saw them and he hoped that by slowly easing himself back towards Gotham City he’d be able to prevent his nature from harming the relationship he and Dick had finally, officially started. The last thing he wanted was to lose the older man, again.

                Leaving Dick behind was hard though. All the way up until his plane left, Jason had been considering begging the other man to join him in Star City. Logically, he knew Dick couldn’t just up and leave his life in Gotham. Emotionally, it felt like someone was chopping his heart in two and holding half of it hostage. It didn’t matter that he was leaving Dick on good terms this time around, it still hurt. Maybe it didn’t hurt quite as bad as when he’d forced himself to flee his home city because he’d gone nuclear and shot the man he loved, all because he’d lost control of his emotions after a stressful encounter that he really, really, really never wanted to revisit again…but it hurt all the same. At least this time he knew that Dick was alive, that he hadn’t accidently killed him, and that he’d be seeing his smiling face and enchanting blue eyes again.

                Three weeks. That’s what Dick had said. He’d make a trip to Star City in three weeks. It’d be nearing the end of January by that point and Jason scrubbed a hand over his face at how long the next three weeks were going to be.

                Maybe Star City would have snow by then. Maybe he could take Dick ice skating. Maybe the weather would be so bad that they would just stay inside Jason’s crappy apartment and binge watch Netflix all night while eating pizza and sipping on crappy beers. Or maybe it’d be so bad that all flights into the city would be delayed and Dick wouldn’t be able to come up…no, Jason wasn’t going to think of that possibility. He was going to plan for the best. He’d spend the next three weeks enjoying his civilian life, cleaning his guns, and working his ass off at the mechanic shop, then he’d get to pick Dick up from the airport and bring him back to his apartment for a weekend. Yes, that’s what he’d plan on.

                Flipping the light switch in his living room, Jason gave the room a quick look over before heading to his bedroom. On his way to the room, he stopped at every window and every security point to check that his system hadn’t been tampered with while he was away. Of course, no one had touched it and the air inside the apartment smelled stale so it was safe to assume that no one had entered his home while he’d been gone. It was just what he should have expected, yet the paranoia that came with being a vigilante was still surprised that his ‘safe home’ hadn’t been tampered with.

                The apartment wasn’t a safe home, though, and he wasn’t Red Hood. Not while he was in Star City. In Star City he was just Jason. He was just an average guy. No one would have any reason to enter his home.

                Tossing his red duffle bag onto his bed, he stretched his arms above his head. He winced as his back popped. He’d known it had been a bad idea to fall asleep on Bruce’s plane. Yeah, the seats had been comfortable, but he’d nearly slept curled up the entire flight. His back was stiff and he was still tired. It was relatively late, after all. With the clock reading that it was a quarter ‘till midnight, he decided that he could unpack his belongings in the morning, before he went back to work. Then again, Dick was probably just getting ready to go out on patrol and Jason really wanted to stay up texting him, just to make sure the older bird got home okay.

                Tonight would be Dick’s first time back on patrol since Bruce had benched him. He still didn’t have full movement in his left arm, but it was enough movement that the Bat had deemed him okay to patrol. Tim was supposed to be keeping an eye on Dick that night. Jason knew. He’d checked the patrol roster before he’d left. Though Dick had been given free range of his patrol route, and not assigned a partner, Bruce had Tim’s route zig zagging in and out of Dick’s. There were even a couple spots that the two birds were supposed to check in with each other at. It wasn’t a partnership, though. No. Nightwing was on his own and so was Red Robin, it was just a safety net, of sorts.

Jason figured that Bruce hadn’t really wanted to let Dick back out on patrol, with how often he had Tim crossing his path. Yet, keeping Dick cooped up in the cave any longer wasn’t going to work. The acrobat had been getting antsy. He’d wanted to move and had threatened Bruce that if he didn’t put him back on the roster he’d go back to his own apartment and patrol on his own damn time. Bruce, of course, wasn’t about to allow that with Dick’s shoulder injury still being troublesome. So, he’d relented just enough to insure that he still had his reigns wrapped around the blue bird for the time being. He’d allowed patrol, but with the stipulation that Dick remained at the manor and that he would report in, while on patrol, hourly.

With a yawn, Jason itched at his left bicep before fishing his phone from his pocket and texted Dick, requesting that the older man be safe on patrol. He really wasn’t going to get any sleep without knowing how Dick was doing, so after he sent the text he tossed his phone on his bed and swiped a pair of shorts from his dresser.

The water of Jason’s shower came out sluggishly at first and with an orange tint, but Jason was used to having to wait a few moments for the unstable stream to pull itself together. He smiled to himself as he draped his clean pair of shorts over the closed toilet seat and began to disrobe. He really had missed his apartment. It was nice to have a place that was all his own and wasn’t so big and spacious that someone could literally get lost inside of.

The manor was nice and it would always be his home, but he wasn’t like the other Robins. Being away from the nest for too long didn’t bother him. In fact, he enjoyed having the room to move. That was always the problem with the manor -with Gotham -even though it was huge he constantly felt like he was being watched. Like someone was waiting for him to screw up.

He’d spent a decent chunk of his life living in the Bat’s shadow and just as much of it living n Bruce Wayne’s shadow. When he was a kid he’d felt like he could never live up to this adoptive father’s expectations and that he would never be the perfect Boy Wonder that Dick was. As he got older, and after he’d gone through his I-will-kill-every-bat-that-so-much-as-dares-to-cross-my-path phase, he’d learned to accept that he was different than his role models.

When Jason had watched Tim struggle with losing his place as Robin, he’d felt for the kid. That’s when he’d really started to open up to his replacement. He’d tried his best to be as non-violent as he could with Tim during that part of his life.  It was the first time he’d actually felt like he might be as good of a big brother as Dick was. Especially when Tim came to him willingly one night with the purpose of venting all of his frustration with Bruce and Damian.

He'd let the kid curse the Bat and swear like a goon. He’d even offered the broken bird a beer, though he was still underage at the time. Tim had stayed at his safe house that night and Jason had dropped a text to Alfred, letting the old butler know that Timmy was safe.

In his fit that night, Tim had spoken of leaving Bruce for good. He’d been flushed and high on betrayal. His words had been sharp but Jason had known they were empty. Tim was too attached. He’d never fully leave the family. Not willingly. And, sure enough, after a couple of months of anger Tim was accepting his situation and carving out a new place along Batman’s side while Jason remained in the shadows watching from afar.

Jason envied the other Robins and how easily it was for them to return home. Dick and Bruce would fight and Dick would end up leaving, but he always returned within a month. Damian had come to know the manor as his home and was too young to actually think about drifting too far from it and Tim, as Jason knew, would return from any disagreement he’d had with the family with his head held high and be readily welcomed back. Jason…Jason never got that treatment. This last Christmas was the closest he’d gotten to feeling at home.

Bruce and Alfred had both told Jason that he was welcome to live at the manor for a while if he’d chosen to stay in Gotham. Bruce had even given him his own mechanic shop, but even though Jason knew that this time he was as welcome at the manor as his brothers were, he couldn’t stay there.

He could blame his paranoia. He could blame the rough past he and Bruce had. Hell, he could even blame his reluctance on Bruce’s damn moral code. In the end, though, he knew that the real reason he couldn’t stay in Gotham was because he was no longer sure that he wanted to be a part of the vigilante life. Living outside of Gotham and locking away his helmet had allowed him to step back from the years of training he had and take a good hard look at his life.

The reason he’d decided to not be Red Hood in Star City was because he’d wanted to see if it was possible for him to have a fresh start. shooting Dick and leaving him bleeding on the dusty floor of an old building at left him with so much guilt that he hadn’t been able to pick up his guns without seeing the shocked look in Dick’s baby blues when he’d felt that bullet pierce his shoulder.

Jason had thought that after setting up a normal life in Star City that he would never be Red Hood again, but then he’d gone on patrol while home for the holidays and the adrenaline rush it caused was like and addiction. He wanted it again. He missed wearing his red helmet and delivering justice to the low life scum of Gotham…and that’s why he had to return to Star City. He was trying to be better. Better than who? He wasn’t even sure anymore. Better than Batman, better than Robin, better that Nigthwing…none of them fit. He had given up being them ages ago. He was just simply trying to be better. At first, it was just for himself. Now, it was for Dick.

As Jason stepped into the shower, he allowed his thoughts to wander to his blue-eyed bird. Their last night together had been more sweet than steamy, but Jason would never forget the way Dick had looked at him when he and Tim had lost the snowball war. Damian had been gloating and Tim had been berating the younger bird, but Jason was too lost in Dick’s eyes to care. There had been a glimmer there. A shine of something he had never recalled seeing in anyone else’s eyes before and it’d stolen the breath right out of his lungs.

“That’s game, Jay,” Dick had grinned down at Jason with his knees straddling the taller bird.

Jason, who’d found himself laying on the snowing ground, had only been able to stare up at the other man, the snow ball he’d been intending to throw before Dick had tackled him, still rested in his red gloved hand. Dick had giggled. Actually giggled, not chuckled, and the way his gaze had slid over to check on their bickering brothers before returning to Jason’s was so graceful that Jason’s mouth had run dry.

                A pair of soft lips had descended on his own only seconds later and Jason had instantly dropped his snow ball in favor of resting that hand on the back of Dick’s head. Unfortunately, due to the cold and the presence of their brothers, the kiss had been short, but it was the tenderness of it that Jason couldn’t stop thinking about. That tenderness and that shining glimmer of something in Dick’s eyes when he’d looked at him.

                Heat bloomed in Jason’s chest just thinking about that memory. He really was in love with Richard Grayson and the more he thought of the older man the more he wished he could fall asleep and wake up at the end of the next three weeks.

                A bleep sounded from Jason’s phone and he switched off the shower in favor of stepping out and grabbing his phone from where he’d deposited it next to his clean shorts. What he saw on the screen of the device made him smile.

                _Text from: Dickie-bird_

_Don’t worry, Jay. I got this._

                The message read that the text contained an attachment so Jason unlocked his phone and opened the message thread to find a picture of Dick, upside down and with a grin plastered on his face. His night wing mask was securely placed over his eyes but Jason never how filled with delight those blue orbs were.

                Smirking to himself, Jason snapped a photo of his own. He made sure that Dick could see the water droplets on his abs and that his hair was hanging partially down in front of his eyes, before he sent the picture, along with the text, “You better, or else I’m coming to Gotham and kicking your ass myself.”

                The reply the read bird got back was a smiley face and the words, “I love when you worry about me. Send me any more shirtless pictures though and if I get injured because I’m drooling over you it’s your fault.”

                Jason chuckled to himself and took a moment to slip on his shorts before replying to his boyfriend.

                “Not just shirtless, Dickie.”

                “Ugh, Jason…that’s cruel.”

                Jason’s laugh was loud and unrestrained as he read Dick’s reply. He could hear Dick whining his reply. God, he really did love Dick Grayson.

                “Love you, Dickie,” The red bird’s fingers danced over the keyboard of his phone.

                “Love you too, Jay,” Dick’s reply didn’t help with the smile that seemed to have made a home of Jason’s face. In fact, Jason was sure that he wouldn’t be able to stop smiling the rest of the night.


	2. Falling Asleep to His Voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason calls Dick to check on him after patrol and has no problem staying on the line until he's sure the blue bird is asleep.
> 
> Or, just a fluffy chapter :)

It was nearly three in the morning when Dick stumbled in through the living room window of the family pent house. He was already unzipping his blue striped suit before he’d even closed the window behind him. His mask hit the floor before the security system resumed and his boots were kicked off haphazardly on his way to the couch, where he flopped down with an undignified grunt. A throbbing in his left shoulder made him wince and shift into a more comfortable position while the hand of his other arm felt around on the floor for the remote he knew was hiding there somewhere.

                Dick’s orders had been to return to the manor that night, but after two drug busts, an accidental guns dealer bust, and four muggings, he was too beat to travel back and had told the bat that he’d be crashing at the pent house that night. Bruce hadn’t been too thrilled but he’d reluctantly agreed, under the condition that Dick report back to the manor in the morning. The blue bird had agreed and proceeded to the family pent house, where he was sure Tim would also end up once he finished wrapping up the thugs he’d caught in an alley a few blocks away.

                Dick winced again as he twisted his shoulder the wrong way while trying to get comfortable. The wound there was practically healed. All that was left as a reminder of the shot that’d caused it was a scar, but he’d taken a hit to it on patrol that night and the still somewhat tender muscle there was protesting because of it. Rolling his shoulder, he finally managed to find the remote and threw his sock clad feet up on the coffee table before turning on the television.

                A Harry Potter marathon was playing on TV that night and Dick smiled to himself as he settled further into the couch cushions. He knew all the movies by heart. Almost as well as Jason knew the books. An easy watch was just what he needed. Something he knew so well that he could doze off too and…

                His train of thought was cut off by a light buzzing sound. His blue gaze darted around the room for a moment, seeking out the source of the sound, before landing on his Nightwing costume. The buzzing was coming from it and Dick about smacked himself when he realized what it was. He’d all but jumped from his spot on the comfy couch to fish his phone out of one of the hidden pockets on his suit.  A grin broke out on his face when he saw Jason’s name lit up on the screen of his phone and he answered it quicker than he’d ever done anything before.

                “Jay,” he was sure his smile could be heard through his voice and his insides fluttered when he heard Jason give a breathy laugh.

                “Hey, pretty bird,” Jason greeted and Dick didn’t even bother getting back to the couch as he sunk down to the floor and rested against the couch’s side. “How was patrol?”

                “Busy tonight. Everyone but the big guys were out on the streets.”

                “Wish I could have been there for it.”

                “No you don’t,” Dick gave a genuine laugh. “You don’t want to be the Red Hood again, yet. You probably enjoyed the night at your place. How was your flight, by the way?”

                “Eh, it was fine. Can’t complain, I guess. I did fall asleep and have a crick in my neck now, but the plane flew smoothly.”

                “Of course, it did. Bruce only buys the best.”

                “Hmmm,” Jason hummed. “My night was boring, though. I might not want to be Red Hood again just yet but I would have loved to be on the streets tonight.”

                “You should have savored the time to sleep.”

                “Couldn’t. Not knowing you were back out on patrol.”

                If it was possible, Dick’s grin widened even more at that moment. “You were worried about me?”

                “No shit. You think I wouldn’t be? It’s your first night back on regular patrol. I was worried your shoulder would give out while grappling or you’d twist it wrong while doing one of your fucking acrobat stunts,” Jason stated.

                “Heh, well nothing like that happened. I did take a hit to it. A thug got a lucky punch in, but it just tingles a little.”

                “Where was Tim? He was supposed to keep an eye on you.”

                “He was there. He had his own thugs to deal with. Don’t blame it on the kid.”

                “I don’t…I’m not…” A ragged sigh came through the phone line. “Forget it. What are you doing now?”

                Dick glanced at the TV to find the Harry Potter marathon still running. “Watching Harry Potter. Thought I might be able to fall asleep to it.”

                “That’s on tonight? What channel?”

                “67.”

                “Give me a second.”

                There was some shuffling on Jason’s end of the call and Dick used the break in conversation to move back to the couch, where he once again lounged, not caring that since he’d stripped from his Nightwing attire he was only in a pair of black boxer briefs. He shoved a plush pillow under his head and turned the volume on the TV up slightly as he waited for Jason to return to their call.

                “You still there, Dickie?” Jason’s voice once again filled the blue bird’s ears.  

                “I’m here,” Dick confirmed. “Did you find the show?”

                “Yep. I’m all relaxed on my sofa with a beer in one hand, my phone in the other, and Harry Potter on TV.”

                “I wish you were here…or I was there,” Dick admitted softly. “I’d rather cuddle with you while we watch it.”

                An undignified snort left the red bird. “Please, you’re going to be out like a light in a few minutes. I can tell. Your voice is heavy. Patrol must have really been busy.”

                “Super busy.”

                Jason and Dick both grew silent as they watched the marathon playing on their televisions. Dick’s eyes were starting to droop and he found himself paying more attention to the sound of Jason’s breathing through the phone than the movie playing for his entertainment. He was just about to drift off into blissful sleep when his Little Wing once again spoke.

                “You want to know a secret, pretty bird?”

                “Hmm?” Dick hummed in his sleepy state, too tired to form a more intelligent reply.

                “I wish we were together too. I’d much rather fall asleep with you in my arms then have to go to bed alone,” Jason spoke in a hushed voice.

                “Mmmm,” Dick hummed again, his eyes slipping further shut.

                “You falling asleep on me?”

                “Sorry….tired.”

                “It’s okay. You can go to sleep. I’ll talk to you ‘till you do.”

                “Yeah?”

                “Yeah.”

                “Tell me about your place.”

                “There’s nothing to tell. It’s better than an ally but no where as nice as the placed you and the brats keep.”

                “I’m sure it’s cozy.”

                “Right now it’s chilly. I had to turn up the heat and the lightbulb in the bathroom is burnt out. I was going to change it but then someone convinced me to drop everything and go home for the holidays so I never got it done.”

                Dick gave a tired laugh. “How dare they do such a thing.”

                “Eh, it’s okay. They’re pretty sexy. Made the trip worth my while.”

                “That’s good.”

                “Yeah. I almost didn’t want to come home.”

                “I wish you hadn’t.”

                “I know, Dickie, but I had to.”

                “I know.” The line went silent again before Dick gave a yawn and said, “I’ll see you in a couple weeks though.”

                “Yeah, you will, and we’ll party it up while you’re here. I know some great diners you’ve got to try.”

                “Sounds fun.”

                “Their hamburgers literally drip with grease and their fries are the most goddamn delicious things you’ll ever taste. Well, they’re not as good as Alfred’s, but they’re second best. They have the perfect balance between crunchy and chewable. And don’t even get me started on their shakes, they’re…Dick?” Jason paused as he heard a soft snore come through the line. “Dick? You still there?”

                When no reply came from the bird that now lay sleeping on the couch of the Wayne pent house, Jason smiled to himself and whispered, “Good Night, Dick,” before ending their call.

                A few minutes later, another bird was slipping into the pent house through the window and he rolled his eyes at the trail of clothes that led to the couch.

                “Really?” Tim spoke to the unconscious form of his brother, who was sprawled out on said couch. He picked up the remote from where it had fallen from Dick’s hand and turned off the TV before heading back to the bedroom. Dick could sleep on the couch if he wanted to, but Tim was aware of how soft and welcoming the bed in the master bedroom was and he was more than willing to make it his home for the rest of the night.


	3. Too Long To Wait

Two weeks was too long, Dick thought as he stared at the calendar hanging above the desk in his manor bedroom. Jason’s name was written in red permanent marker, on a day that was exactly two weeks from then, and Dick wished he could rearrange things so he could see her boyfriend sooner than planned. However, at the moment, that was impossible.

                Despite not currently having a job, he couldn’t just up and leave Gotham two weeks early. He had responsibilities to take care of. He still had the Titans to run and the league to help. Plus, Bruce had put him back on patrol and, with Jason gone, his patrol route had been extended.

                Bruce would probably never admit it, but he’d apricated Jason’s help. Having the Red Hood as part of the patrol roster made looking after Gotham’s streets easier. It put less stress on the rest of the family and routes were finished earlier than without him. Sure, most of the time they were still on patrol until around three in the morning, but it wasn’t until four or five like it had been without Jason’s help. Patrol nights had begun to get too long and Dick was starting to get worn down. He really needed a week with his boyfriend.

                Dick groaned as he counted the fourteen days separating him from a week in Star City with his Little Wing. There was nothing he wouldn’t trade to make the time go by faster. Well, nothing except for Jason himself. He’d just gotten the other man back and he had no plans of losing him again any time soon. Or at all, if he could help it.

                As he turned away from his calendar, stepping over the towel he’d dropped on the floor after having changed into sweatpants once he had a post patrol shower, he swiped his phone from where it was laying on his nightstand and collapsed on his bed. A sigh of relief nearly escaped him as he allowed his tired body to sink into the soft comforter of the bed. The fluffed pillows cradled his head gently as they urged him to close his eyes. He wasn’t going to succumb to slumber without a fight, though. Not without having spoken with Jason first.

                The blue bird had been wanting to call his boyfriend all day but things had kept getting in the way. First he’d had to attend an art show at Damian’s school, then Tim had wanted to spar, and of course Bruce had wanted his help researching a recent case, and then there was the dinner with the Commissioner’s family that he’d been guilted into going to. Honestly, he hadn’t been able to snag five minutes for himself the entire day. Damian’s dog, Titus, had even followed him to the bathroom. The lack of alone time made calling Jason hard and he’d resorted to texting the younger man a couple of times. Jason hadn’t responded though. Dick assumed the red bird must have been just as busy as he was. He only hoped that Jason would still be awake to answer the late night (or would it be early morning?) call that he was about to give him.

                Though Dick could have easily typed in Jason’s phone number by memory, with how often he’d spoken to the other bird within the last few weeks, he merely held down the button on his phone and verballed requested that the device call ‘Little Wing’. Hitting the speaker button, he laid there with his eyes closed, waiting for Jason to pick up. Five rings later and he was sent to voicemail.

                “Hey, you’ve reached Jason Todd. If I know you, leave a message and I’ll call you back as soon as I feel like it. If I don’t, then go fuck yourself.”

                Dick snorted at Jason’s voicemail greeting but was grinning all the same when the phone beeped and he begun to leave a message. “Hey, Jay. It’s just me. I just got back from patrol and thought I’d check in with you before I hit the hay. You’re probably asleep, though, so I hope I don’t wake you up with this call. I love you. Good night.”

                Only two more weeks and Dick would be able to tell Jason he loved him to his face. Two more weeks until he didn’t have to go through a phone to speak to his boyfriend. It was going to be nice. Dick could already imagine how wonder it would be to cuddle up with Jason on his couch. They’d probably get some cheap Chinese take-out that Alfred would cringe at if he ever knew they ate. There’d be a poorly done movie playing on the TV. Some shitty sitcom or black and white film that no normal person was ever awake enough to watch. It was those hours that Dick and Jason both loved the most. The ones that were too late for the night owls and too early for the morning birds. The world always seemed less chaotic during those hours. Like it’d stopped turning for a second and that Jason and Dick didn’t have to worry about protecting a city or living their civilian lives. They were the hours when they could feel at ease taking a break.

                Dick wanted to be curled up with Jason during those hours. He wanted to be wrapped in the red bird’s arms. It didn’t matter if they were on Jason’s couch or his bed. Dick just wanted to tuck his head under Jason’s chin and marvel at how Jason would drop a kiss to his black locks when he thought the older bird had fallen asleep.  

                Two weeks really was too long to wait.


	4. Authors Note

I'm sorry this isn't an update, but I wanted to contact all of you who are reading my stories. I want to say thank you for your continued support with this story and for all your lovely comments. I promise that I am still working on updating it. However, I've been trying to get a book finished that I really want to publish using KDP. It would be my second published work and the first in a trilogy, so I've been spending most of my free time working on it. I'm really sorry for the lack of updates because of this. I haven't forgotten this story and I promise to update as soon as I possibly can. 

Thanks again, 

NightwingsAngel.


End file.
